Secret Love
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: When Angela and Hodgins break up will Tempe's comforting skills surface to help her friend get through it Angela/Tempe


This story is dedicated to my friend Adam from The Words "I want you more than anything" helped in the creation of this story and are as such used

Rated M/R FEMSLASH you have been warned!

* * *

Jack had asked her to move in with him so many times that she could not even count the number on her fingers anymore. I hated that he was with her every moment of everyday and I hated myself for not doing something about it. I had heard all about the security DVD of them and it had literally brought tears to my eyes. I cried in my office the entire night after I had found out about it. I had known that they were sleeping together, but I didn't want to know that there was a DVD of them going at it.

My heart didn't want to think about all these terrible things, but my mind seemed to be unable to focus on anything else. I tried so hard not to cry, but the tears were ready to flow, until I noticed that someone was in the hallway walking towards my office. The sounds of footsteps became increasingly loud as the owner of the loud shoes stepped into my office and tears were in her eyes.

I quickly reached out and wrapped an arm around her, trying to comfort her. I knew from personal experience that my skills with comforting people were not the best, but with Angela I always seemed to know what to do, mostly due to the fact that I knew her so well. She was choking on tears and I wished that I could somehow make her tears disappear. She sobbed into my shoulder while I gently rubbed comforting circles into her back. She began to smile against my shoulder and her head even lifted, and my lips soon formed a smile that matched hers.

"What happened Ange?" I spoke gently to her, but her eyes only released more tears. She didn't answer my question and I assumed that she just needed some time. "Hey come on I'll take you home, I have chocolate ice cream," I added the last part hoping that it would cheer her up a little. I grabbed my bag from the couch and slowly led Angela to my car. She did nothing to protest the entire ride back to my apartment and we sat there in complete silence. When we arrived at my apartment she willingly followed me up the stairs and into my apartment. I went immediately to my kitchen to take the chocolate ice cream and water ice out of my freezer and as I did that Angela chose to speak.

"We broke up," Those were the first words I heard. I wanted to ask why they had broken up, but I resisted the urge, allowing her to continue, but she didn't so I turned around and asked.

"Why," The word was the only one that managed to slip past my lips. The answer she gave me moments later made me beyond angry.

"There is someone else," she whispered softly and my expression became one of great anger. How could Hodgins possibly find someone better than Angela? The thought of him going behind her back like that made me want to kill him. "No, not that Sweetie," She whispered and I looked at her. "There is someone else for me," She said and my mouth formed an O and she smiled. I quickly hid my disappointment that there was some other man for my best friend before she noticed it.

"So who is this lucky guy," I asked, while at the same time plastering a fake smile on my face. Angela's face became flushed, and I found her to be even more adorable than usual. She mumbled something under her breath rather quickly but I didn't catch the words. "What was that?" I asked softly, before she repeated her previous words.

"It isn't a guy," She whispered, while looking down slightly embarrassed obviously afraid of my reaction. I was smiling happily though, because if Angela didn't have a guy then maybe I had a chance. I reached out a lifted her chin so she was forced to look at me. I saw the fear that was etched into her face and I smiled at her.

"That doesn't matter," I whispered, and she smiled, happy that I still loved her. She was taking a big risk by telling me that and she was happy that I had accepted her. I looked into her eyes and I saw something there and in the next moment her lips were on mine. I was surprised, but I still managed to kiss her back after a second. Her lips felt so good against mine, but the kiss was over all too fast for my liking. We had parted and were panting for breath and Angela seemed completely startled that I had kissed her back, but before she could say anything my lips were one hers again. My arms had found a place around her waist, but soon I found myself moving them. My fingers crawled up her shirt and my hand was soon cupping her left breast and she released a pleased groan at my touch. I had, had enough of this at that moment, I needed her and I had to have her right now. I felt her hands cup my ass and I groaned at the feeling of her wandering hands. Her hands were not the only ones that were busy, I allowed my hand to slip the button of her jeans open, and the zipper came down soon after.

"Oh god Sweetie," Angela moaned as my fingers slid into her panties. I took a great pleasure in the sweet sounds that slipped from Angela's sweet lips, especially knowing that I had caused the sounds to slip. Her legs became locked around my waist and I moved my previously busy hands to settle around her shoulders. I had to have her and I didn't care where I had her at that moment and I threw everything off of my kitchen table and placed Angela down. She smiled as I continued to kiss her and slide her jeans and panties to the floor. I was about to slide my fingers into her wet warmth when she stopped me. "Sweetie," She whispered and I looked up into her desire glazed eyes, "We should talk first," She added and I frowned. I could see that she was afraid of what might happen if we did this, but I couldn't stop now.

"We'll talk in the morning," I whispered in reply and she shook her head. I looked deep into her eyes and all I could see was fear, she wanted us to talk now, but… I knew I couldn't wait, I wanted her so much right now and the thought that she didn't want me brought tears to my eyes. "Want you now Ange," I whispered.

"I want you too Sweetie," She started "But I want to make sure this is going to last," She added the last part and I felt like she didn't trust me. I knew that my eyes conveyed the hurt I was feeling and she tried to reassure me. "Hey don't look at me like that Sweetie," She began softly. "I want you more than anything, but I just want to know that this isn't just going to be all about sex," She added softly and I smiled. I looked into her eyes again, before grabbing her lips to mine.

"Angela, I love you more than anything else," I whispered when our lips parted. "And I promise it's not going to be all about the sex," I added before kissing her again. My fingers slid into her as our kiss ended and she gasped. I smiled at the work I'd done before whispering, "Sometimes it will be about the lovemaking though." She smiled at my words and I continued to thrust my fingers into her and she groaned as I continued. I felt her muscles begin to tighten around my fingers and I removed them and Angela groaned in displeasure. I licked the two digits clean of her sweet juices, before replacing them with my tongue.

"Temperance please," I heard her moan as her release drew closer. I took a great deal of pleasure from hearing her moan for me, because I had fantasized this moment so many times. I continued to bring her closer to the edge with each thrust of my tongue. Angela's hands were buried in my hair, and with every soft flick of my tongue against her swollen clit she pushed grabbed my head and pushed me closer to her sweet spot. All it took was one more sweet thrust of my tongue into her warmth and she spilled. She released a happy sigh as I finished licking up her sweet juices. When I pulled myself up to meet her eyes she smiled and reached her hand out to me and stroked my cheek softly and I smiled. "Love you Sweetie," She mumbled softly.

"I love you too," I said as I kissed her softly. She could taste herself on my lips and she obviously liked it as she deepened our kiss and when we parted I couldn't help but whisper, "You taste so good." She blushed, and a light shade of red caressed her cheeks. After a few minutes, I lifted her up off the table and carried her towards the bedroom to continue our explorations.

I fell asleep that night thinking that waking up with my arms around the most beautiful woman in the world the next morning was going to be the best feeling ever, and when I opened my eyes the next morning I realized that it was. Angela was wrapped up in my arms and staring at me with a smile gracing her lips. "Morning sleepy head," She whispered and I smiled at her.

"How to you feel?" I asked as she curled herself closer to me. I only hoped that she felt as good as I did.

"I feel very loved right now," She whispered, and I pulled her closer to me. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like I just had the best sex ever," I replied in her ear and she flashed me an innocent smile. "Please don't ever tell me how many women you've done that too," I added and she looked at me for a moment with what appeared to be confusion.

Then she smiled at me, "You're the only woman I've done that too," She replied with a blush and I was completely stunned.

"I don't believe you," I whispered softly, "You were so amazing," I added. She smiled at me and then leaned in and kissed me, and the moment we parted I began to speak. "What did you do in college?" I exclaimed. I knew from my college experience that everyone there experimented sexually. "There is no way that you just went to class," I added knowing that that wasn't the truth. She smiled at the fact that I had known what she was going to say before she even said it.

"Well unlike you I didn't sleep with all my professors," She teased and I knew that the memory of Michael's visit had surfaced. I stuck my tongue out at her and she giggled and I found that I enjoyed the sound. "And I know Michael wasn't the only one," She said with a grin. "You had that affair with your Thesis Supervisor too," She added and I blushed.

"I know that, but I didn't say that my Thesis Supervisor was a man," I replied and her lips formed a beautiful O and I found myself giggling. "I can't believe you never experimented in college," I said still completely stunned.

"Stop teasing me for not being as experimental in college as you were!" Angela exclaimed and my face broke into a grin. "Besides I've got the only woman I'll ever want now, and I can use her to experiment." When those words slipped past Angela's lips I felt as though I had never been happier!


End file.
